Kiwi's Death
by MeHihihihihihihi
Summary: Tragedy occurs when Odd Della Robbia, has to deal with the death of his dog Kiwi. It tears him apart, but little does he know that someone is there for him.


Kiwi's Death

Odd's POV

"Hey Odd, what are you doing over here?" Aelita asked me that evening.

I was just sitting there, alone in the dark, out in the forest, moping. To sum it up, I was pulling an Ulrich. Part of me didn't want the pickette to come near me. Can't she see I'm in the mood to be anti-social? One of the most tragic things that could ever happen happened. Another part of me appreciated Aelita coming over, and trying to comfort me. She just came all the way over here, for me. The warm smile she gave me when she came over seemed to make things a little better already. I was conflicted on weather or not I wanted to share my problem with her or not. She meant well, but she was in my space. Man, I'm really turning into Ulrich. This is not good.

"Hey Odd, I just asked you what are you doing over here?" Aelita repeated the question calmly and sat next to me against a large oak, taking in the cool evening breeze.

"Just sitting here being a depressing lard," I sighed and trying to change the subject I quickly asked her, "So how's life?"

"My life is doing well thank you," Aelita replied sweetly. How could she be so happy at times such as this? She probably doesn't know. Aelita then added, "But obviously your life isn't doing so well at the moment. What's the matter Odd?"

I laid back against the tree some more and only replied quietly in a depressing matter, "Tragedy, that's what's the matter."

She raised her eye brows at me and laid back against the tree as well, mimicking what I was doing. The pickette cautiously grabbed my hand and calmly said, "Odd, tell me…. what was the tragic event."

"My best friend died today?"

Aelita stared at me confused and replied, "But I just saw Ulrich a little earlier, he's fine."

"No not Ulrich! True is also my best friend. Supplemental best friend that , I'm talking about Kiwi!" I corrected her furiously, burying my face in my hands reliving the memory of Kiwi's death.

_"Hello Kiwi my sweet diggity dog. What are you doing sleeping in the middle of the floor like that at this afternoon?" I greeted my dog trying to shake him awake. It was lunchtime, which was a sacred time. He had to be awake for me to fill up his bowl. What was he doing sleeping like an old goat?_

_ When I touched his side, it felt ice cold. Why was he so cold? He didn't seem to be breathing either. I shouted at Kiwi, "Haha Kiwi, very funny! You're doing a good job playing dead right now! You're having me fooled here! Now wake up! It's time for lunch! Kiwi!" _

_ I continued to shake him even harder this time, half-expecting him to perk his tiny head up, or roll over. Some sign of life. But he didn't. He didn't do anything. He was just laying there like a limp rag. Now I began to really panic, "KIWI COME ON MY SWEET DOGGY! WAKE UP KIWI!" _

_ "Odd, what's the matter?" my roommate and my supplementary best friend Ulrich asked, walking into the room lugging his school stuff. He genuinely looked worried for me and gasped at the sight of my limp dog, pretty much dropping all of his belongings. _

_ I slumped on to the floor laying against my bed beside Kiwi and looked up at Ulrich in tears and answered, "Ulrich, good buddy….. Kiwi is dead…" _

I choked out loud after relieving the memory and tried to find a stealthy way to wipe away the tears that were forming, without sweet Aelita noticing. My efforts were in vain as the tears freely fell down my cheeks, as I was subtly sniffling. I didn't want Aelita to see me like this. What a mess. Aelita did the thing that she was best at and gave me a kind apologetic hug that I took gratefully.

"I'm sorry about Kiwi Odd," Aelita murmured to me. She then let go of me and smiled at me hopefully and added, "but things will turn around, you'll see. Kiwi was a wonderful dog and should be remembered. Things might be painful now. But he's in a better place."

I shook my head sadly not wanting to listen to her. But Aelita grabbed my arm urgently and pointed up at the dull-looking sky and told me, "Kiwi is a better place now. He's no longer cooped up in the school. He's in heaven up in those clouds, just like my father is right now. He's happy Odd. He's free. He misses you, but he's happy. Kiwi would want you to stop being miserable and get back on living a happy life."

I nodded, smiling appreciatively and looked up at the clouds with her. Aelita was right. Kiwi was in a better place. No matter how much moping I do, it's not going to bring him back. Plus where ever he is right now, it's probably better than being imprisoned in Kadic and hiding from GI Jim anyway. No more hiding.

Standing up, I wiped the dust off my pants and grinned down at Aelita who glanced up at me happily noticing my change in mood. She stood up alongside me and I told her, "Yeah you know what? I'm done with this being miserable thing anyways. It's not really my style."

"What is your style then?" Aelita asked me nicely.

"Eating meatballs at the Kadic cafeteria," I replied, "which is going to be another tragic event for my day if I don't hurry and miss it."

Aelita laughed at this and replied, "Well let's get out of here and have some dinner."

I agreed with her raced her back to Kadic where the rest of the gang would be waiting for us outside of the cafeteria. On the way there I looked back up at the beautiful pale blue sky and lovely white clouds. _Goodbye Kiwi. _

"Hey Aelita?"

"Yes Odd?"

"What did I do to deserve a friend like you?"


End file.
